darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cosmicsilver/We're Just Editors
Hiya everyone. I'll be writing a half rant-half explanation blog here. So, recently I've noticed tensions escalating among certain users over some petty things, which have caused unnecessary conflict and clear disdain among a few users. There have also been a lot of recent instances in chat where bans have had to be issued after some very avoidable conflicts or situations. So I'd just like to say this: We are all just editors. No matter how big or little our contributions, each person on this Wiki is just as important as everyone else. The newest members of the Wiki are just as valuable as myself, Volknur, or any other contributor who has been on the site for years. The content you edit and create is what defines you as a user, not your edit count. It seems a lot of people get the notion that high edit count = better editor, but that's not true. Everyone starts somewhere, and becoming a great editor requires time and effort, but that doesn't mean you're not a great editor just because you don't have a few thousand edits. Another thing I've noticed is that some people have this notion that myself and my fellow Sysops (Admins) are these omnipotent editors who are better than everyone and that we have the last say on all matters. While it is indeed our job to settle conflict and dish out punishment for offenses, that doesn't mean that we are better editors than others on this Wiki. All that being a Sysop means is that we have more behind-the-scenes abilities to maintain the Wiki, and that we are expected to participate in all aspects of the Wiki. We are in no way better than anyone on the Wiki. Our word is not final, but it is more often heeded by others. When a Sysop settles a dispute, we are supposed to try to make it as fair as possible for both sides. In other words we merely try to act as a voice of reason. It is not required to heed our advice. In terms of editing, yes Sysops will have a lot of editing experience, as that is a large part of the job. But, like I said before, that doesn't mean that our edits are better than that of someone who just joined the Wiki. I joined this Wiki two years and 5 months ago with literally no editing experience and I like to think that I've evolved into a pretty competent editor. Anyone can do it, it just takes time and dedication. What I'm trying to get across here is this: We are all editors. We are all here for the sole purpose of building a great database about some epic games. The presence of strife and conflict is an unfortunate but seemingly necessary evil. I would ask that you all try to keep in mind what we're all here to do the next time you're about to get into a conflict with another user. Try to remember that their intention is truly to better the Wiki, and while you two may disagree, a common ground is possible to be reached. So, to close, try to be more open-minded while dealing with other users, and try to remember what we're all here to do. Category:Blog posts